<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My protector by Firerose17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531625">My protector</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17'>Firerose17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Astrid Hofferson, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose17/pseuds/Firerose17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup finds hmself in trouble once again and Astrid determend to save him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:Protective</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His whole body was burning.Hiccup lay motionless on the ground trying to catch his breath but all air had escaped his lungs.Dragonhunters laughed around him.Of course they had been the ones who had managed to shoot Toothless out of the sky.Toothless!.Hiccups heart pounded in fear as he remembered his dragon.He tried to get up but it was just too painful.He cursed himself mentally for trying to atack the hunter base on his own while his friends were still fighting the hunter fleet.He asked himslef how they were doing and his heart ached in fear again.He couldn‘t just lay useless on the ground while they were fighting a battle he had told them to fight.He had been so sure that Viggo would be here.He had hoped that the war that was going on for months now would finaly end today.But as always Hiccup had underestemated the hunterchief and the numbers of his men.The hunter fleet had waited behind cliffs to atack the riders from behind and Hiccup naive as he was had though that this was just a distraction from Viggo.Now he lay here somewere in a forest sourrounded by enemies and an possibly hurt dragon.“Toothless!“ Hiccup managed to croak out and winced at the pain that went through his body.“You dragon is not going to help you now boy!“A cruel  voice mocked.Anger rushed through Hiccups veins and he started another attempt to get up.His own pain did not matter.All that mattered to him right now was the condition of his dragon.His body protested again with pain and the hunters only laughed.Hiccup hated how he seemed to be magned for such situations and when two  hunters grapped him he knew that it was about to get worse.</p><p>One of them held his arms while the other one of course took his protescic.Hiccup struggeled against them as best as he could but his right arm apperantly was  not funtioning right..His headche was not helping either.“N...NO! Let me go you-“ His angry words turned into a painful gasp when a hand suddenly pressed against his arm.Gods how he hated them.He hated how they took pleasure in his pain just like their chief did.He wished that his friends or Toothless would suddenly show uo to save  him but he did not even know if they were okay.His chest ached and this time it wasnt just his broken arm.“You are a fisty one aren‘t you? Well you arent going have such a loud mouth once Viggo is done with you!“The men that still pressed his hand  against his arm spat out and Hiccups stomach turned to ice.There were many things that Viggo could want from him and Hiccup was not sure if it was just information.</p><p>The protestic got ribbed of and another gasp escaped his lipps.It always hurt when he removed his protestic and he did it carefully.Hiccup glared at his captors but his mind was full of fear.What would happen now that he was completly defensless? He defenetly did not want to get carried around by these men.He asked himself once again why Toothless or the Riders weren‘t coming to his aid.The question forced tears of desperation to appear in his eyes. </p><p>“Should I carry our special prize or do you want to? The dragonhunter that held his protestic asked his companion with a sadistic grinn.Hiccup felt a wave of hatred and devastation washing over him.No he couldn‘t let himself be humiliated like this.He could already see Viggo‘s amused smile and it made him sick.He would have protested but strong arms were already put under him.</p><p>“Nooo!“ the scream of a girl suddenly pierced through the air and Hiccup‘s heart jumped in joy.</p><p>The hunters quickly moved away from Hiccup when  a nadder suddenly shot out of the clouds and flew towoards them. Spines impaled themselves around Hiccup as if they were meant as a barrier.Hiccup could not see what was happening but he knew the sound of Astrid‘s axe and the pained scream told him enough. </p><p>Astrid picked Hiccups protestic up from where the hunter had dropped it.She was glad that she only had to cut a leg with her axe to connvince the men to retreat.The fury in her screamed to follow them and to make them pay for hurting someone she loved.But Hiccup mattered to her more right now than revenge did and so she kneeled over him.“Hiccup! Are you okay?“ She felt silly for this question.The way his right arm hung limpless at his side and the pained expression on his face clearly did not look okay.“ Im fine Astrid.My arm is just broken thats all. Hows Toothless?“ Hiccup said with a soft smile and Astrid was not sure if she should roll her eyes or hug him.She loved how he always cared more for others than himself but she also feared that that behaviour would get him killed some day.</p><p>“Just a broken arm  huh? Well thats sounds defenetly okay to me just the typical injury my boyfriend likes to get!,Astrid joked but then got more serious,“I dont know if hes okay Hiccup.He is liyng a few meters away but I will check on him immediately.“ She got up and Hiccup squized her hand. “Thanks mylady. I don‘t know where I would be without you.“ Hiccups voice was filled with pain but it still made Astrid blush.“You are such a sweet moron you know that Haddock?“Astrid said and then walked over too Toothless hoping that Hiccup hadn‘t noticed her red face.</p><p>Toothless was not as badly injured as Hiccup.He was stil stuck in the effect of the dragonroot arrow but everything else seemed fine.It honestly amazed her how lucky the nightfury and his rider had gotten.Stormfly gently rested her body against Toothless in a way of comfort.</p><p>When Astrid told Hiccup that his dragon was alright she pratically saw the weight being lifted from his shoulders.The relieve Hiccup felt was undiscribable.Toothless hadn‘t paid for his mistake and Astrid had saved both of them. If his whole body wouldnt hurt so much he would have kissed her.“Where are the others?“ He asked feeling slightly worried again.“They are taking care of the ships but they should be here soon.“Only a few minutes ago Hiccup had been filled with fear but now after Astrid had saved him he was filled with a strange sense of happines.“So you kept them from searching for me so that they wouldnt see you actually trying to murder people for me?“Hiccup joked and now Astrid actually did roll her eyes.She had indeed told the riders to stay behind but just because she did not want someone else to find Hiccup badly injured or worse.“I only hurt his leg a but. I doubt that it did much damage plus everyone who lays a hand on the people I love gets to feel my axe.“ Astrid explained with determination in her voice and Hiccup felt a deep love for her filling his entire body.“I love you too Astrid. I dont know how I deserve you but Im glad to have you.“Hiccup felt like his words werent enough to destcribe what he felt.He loved Asrtrid and he knew that no matter what problem he was having he could count on her to help him.“Hey someone has to keep you from getting yourself killed right?“ Astrid replied with a warm smile and kissed Hiccup right on his lipps.Like always a firework exploded in Hiccups heart and he used his uninjured arm to pull himself up and closer to her.He knew that the next hours would be painful.His arm still needed to be treated even if it did not have to be set right.But right now he was just enjoying the moment of holding Astrid Hofferson,his girfriend and his protector in arms.He was sure that as long as he had her he would always be save.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So I decieded to try out a prompt for comfortember just for fun :D This will probably be the only comortember shot as I domt have much time for the others ! </p><p>Let me now how you liked it and what I can improve &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>